You are the best that I ever had I love you
by Isontheway
Summary: "Aku tersenyum hei Kai, lihat kau membuatku tersenyum meski faktanya kau sudah tiada" Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget. Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap kedua teman baiknya, ia mengangkat kelingkingnya, "Lihat kami sudah berjanji." Summary sucks. Just read if you have time :DD Important is - KAISOO! XD


**"You are the best that I ever had. I love you"**

Matahari mulai turun kearah barat, awan tebal mulai menipis dan memberikan gambar langit yang tampak pucat. Jingga kemerahan. Cahayanya matahari yang masih terus bersinar, menyelip di balik horden tipis milik seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Wajahnya kecil dan bewarna putih pucat. Ia tampak sangat lelah. Napasnya teratur namun cepat.

Ia perlahan mulai menggerakkan matanya untuk terbuka, matanya besar. Ia perlahan mengucek matanya dan duduk, melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat jam.

5 pm.

Ia berpikir, sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya, berjalan kearah kamar mandi, mencuci dan menggosok giginya. Ia berjalan keluar setelah mengeringkan wajahnya dan berniat untuk makan. Lapar tiba-tibe menggerogotinya.

Ia turun dan mendengar suara tawa seorang laki-laki. Ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seseorang, tidak bukan seseorang, kekasihnya sedang tertawa sambil menonton pororo. Ia mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku, Kai?" Tanya pria bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak-mu."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, berpikir sepertinya sesuatu ada yang aneh. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat segalanya ada pada tempatnya. Bingkai foto yang berisi foto mereka berdua, bunga-bunga kesayangan Kai dan Kyungsoo, juga rak-rak yang berisi buku tentang arsitektur.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang terus tertawa karena film kartun yang ia tonton dan merasa ada yang aneh. Apa karena ia lapar?

"Hei Kai, kau mau makan? Aku lapar. Kau mau aku masakkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menoleh dan menggeleng, "Kau makanlah. Aku tidak lapar"

Itu sedikit mengagetkan bagi Kyungsoo. Kai jarang-jarang menolak tawaran masakan dari Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang ia menolaknya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, berpikir yang aneh membuatnya semakin lapar. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Kai yang lagi-lagi tertawa karena Pororo.

Ia mengambil celemek yang biasa ia gunakan dan mulai menyiapkan bahan masakan. Ia berencana hanya memasak sesuatu yang simpel dan itu adalah kimchi spaghetti. Ia mulai merebus mi and menyiapkan saos khas seorang Kyungsoo. Ia membuat sedikit lebih, berpikir mungkin Kai akan mau makan nanti.

Tak lebih dari 15 menit, semuanya siap. Ia membersihkan dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum makan. Ia melepas celemeknya dan membawa kimchi spaghettinya ke arah ruang tengah. Sampai di ruang tengah, ia masih melihat Kai yang hampir tejatuh karena tertawa.

Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Kai dan mulai menyeruput spaghettinya. Kai yang sadar akan kehadiran Kyungsoo menoleh tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Kyungsoo "Makanlah yang banyak my Kyungie~~ agar kau jadi kuat dan lebih tinggi!"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dari kepalanya, kesal "Yah, Kim Jongin! Aku tidak sependek itu dan tidak selemah itu!"

"Oh iya? Kalau bagiku kau terlihat imut Kyungie~~" Ucap Kai sedikit menggoda.

Kyungsoo hanya memukul kepala Kai pelan dengan garpu, menyuruhnya diam. Kai terkekeh dan kembali ke acara Pororo. Kyungsoo ikut menonton sambil perlahan menghabiskan makanannya saat Krong, sang naga, tiba-tiba memanggil namanya sendiri. Kyungsoo tertawa. Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu dengan Krong?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, "Tidak. Bukan Krong yang lucu, aku hanya ingat saat kau mencoba meniru suaranya hasilnya sangat mirip, hanya saja wajahmu jadi aneh!"

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat, "Kau tahu aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya"

Kyungsoo meletakkan piring dan garpu di atas meja dan menatap aneh ke arah Kai, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai tak menoleh, namun ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan membawa Kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak bertanya dan terus mengikuti Kai. Kai berhenti di meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan rancangan bangunan dan kertas-kertas. Ia mengambil salah satu kertas dan mengambil pena. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan menyerahkan kertas putih itu padanya.

"Nah, tulislah sesuatu yang kau harapkan dariku dan apa yang kau mau di masa depan." Perintah Kai. Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, tapi sesuatu mengatakan bahwa ia harus menguikuti apa yang Kai katakana padanya.

Ia mulai menulis kata per kata, memikirkan apa yang ia inginkan dari seorang Kai dan apa yang ia inginkan di masa depan. Setelah menulisnya, ia hendak menunjukkannya pada Kai namun kai menolaknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Aku juga sudah membuat milikku, sekarang kita letakkan ini di atas meja dalam keadaan terbalik."

"Mengapa seperti itu? Aku kira kau mau membuat time capsule" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini juga akan menjadi time capsule, meski singkat" Jawab Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bingung dengan kata-kata Kai, tapi lagi-lagi ia menepisnya saat Kai menarik tangannya dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tengah. Pororo masih terus bermain di layar kaca.

Ia duduk dan membawa Kyungsoo, memeluknya dekat dan mencium bau rambutnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuat tubuhnya lebih dekat, entah kenapa ia merasa was-was. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya di baju Kai dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Kau mau tidur lagi?" Tanya Kai

Kyungsoo menggeleng, namun tidak menjawab.

Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Terus merasa hangat dan merasa dicintai oleh seorang Kai. Merasa dimiliki.

Itulah yang ia harapkan di masa depan.

Ia mendekat lagi, sedekat yang ia bisa.

Kai mengelus punggunganya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kyung, kalau kau tahu apa yang aku tulis di kertas itu apa kau akan membenciku?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kalau aku pergi bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku akan membawamu kembali tentu saja. Kau tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana jika sudah menjadi milik seorang Do Kyungsoo" Ucapnya, entah dari mana rasa posesif itu muncul. Kai tertawa renyah dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau lucu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, selama kau juga berjanji tidak pergi kemana-mana juga" Kai menaikkan kelingkingnya. Kyungsoo dengan senyum simpul, menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Kai.

"Ini janji." Ucap Kyungsoo menegaskan.

Kai mengangguk, "Janji"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke dada Kai dan menghela napas, napasnya kembali teratur namun cepat. Tampaknya, Kyungsoo tertidur lagi.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak seperti anak berumur 5 tahun saat sedang tidur. Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo di atas sofa perlahan dan mematikan TV yang tengah menampilkan lagu penutup Pororo. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipinya. Kai menatapnya Kyungsoo penuh makna, sedih, senang, dan rasa syukur.

Kai mendekat dan megecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu, You are the best that I ever had. I love you"

* * *

Langit tampaknya masih terus bewarna merah, namun matahari semakin rendah. Angin meniup kertas yang ada di meja kerja Kai, 2 lembar kertas bewarna putih berisi tulisan.

Jam berdetik pelan, jarum panjang tepat berada di angka 12 dan jarum pendek ke arah angka 5.

5 pm.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan melihat sekelilingnya dan bingung.

Ia di mana?

Ia duduk dan mendapati bahwa ia tertidur di sofa, ia melihat jam dan mengucek matanya lagi. Sepertinya sesuatu baru terjadi. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan hendak mencuci wajahnya saat ia tak melihat satu sabun pun yang tersedia. Ia menaikkan alisnya, loh kok?

Ia menggeleng, ia harus beli yang baru. Mungkin ia lupa bahwa sabun pencuci wajahnya telah habis. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air biasa lalu mengeringkannya. Ia berjalan keluar dan melihat ruang tengah yang kosong. Tidak ada TV, meja tamu yang kosong, tidak ada buku-buku, bunga-bunga. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja tamu dan menjalankan jarinya di atas meja, membuat jarinya menjadi hitam karena debu yang tebal.

Ia bingung. Sangat bingung,

Kyungsoo merasa seperti di pukul. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat piring yang sedikit lembab, seperti baru di cuci. Ia menaikkan alisnya, rumah ini sudah lama ia tinggalkan kenapa piringnya masih sedikit basah?

Ia berjalan keruang tengah dan melihat ruangan kosong.

Ruangan ini terasa familiar- Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya mengingat segalanya dan terjatuh duduk.

Kai.. Kai.. Kai..

Nama itu terus bermain di kepala Kyungsoo, membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernapas. Mengingat bahwa ia baru saja merasakan kehangat tubuh Kai dan mengetahui bahwa Kai sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan pergi bersama angin ke atas langit.

"Tidak.. " Ucapnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir, tak bisa menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya.

Saat tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka.

"KYUNGSOO!" Panggil seseorang.

Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya, masih tak bisa bergerak, melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang berlari dengan tatapan khawatir. Baekhyun memeluknya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tuhan, aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu"

Kyungsoo terus menatap kosong, Tuhan apa yang terjadi?

"H-hyung.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? "

Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol , meminta bantuan. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan menepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Dengar Kyungie.. kami tahu kau pasti tidak percaya… " Chanyeol mengambil napas, " Tepat hari ini kau tahu, Kai meninggalkan kita semua. Meninggalkan dirimu. Tadi pagi saat Baekhyun terbangun, kau sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurmu. Entah kapan kau pergi kami tidak tahu. Kami mencarimu dan mendapat informasi bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam rumah ini, kami langsung yakin bahwa itu kau"

Kyungsoo menatap aneh, tak mengerti. Ia pergi ke sini? Bagaimana bisa?

Ia menatap ke arah lantai dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap selembar kertas. Ia merangkak mengambilnya dan membacanya perlahan.

_"Hai Kyungie. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis, tapi aku yakin kau pasti sedang duduk di sofa dan membaca ini kan? Hehehe, aku hebat kan? _

_Tapi terlebih dari itu, hanya ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin kau ketahui, bahwa kau adalah hidupku. Kau adalah sebuah hadiah bagiku. Apa kau juga menganggapku seperti itu? Kalau iya, kau akan tersenyum saat membaca ini. Yang terpenting adalah, aku cinta padamu – Kim Jongin." _

Kertas putih itu tak berapa lama menjadi basah karena tetesan air mata. Kyungsoo menggenggamnya dan berpikir betapa manisnya seorang Jongin. Ia menghapus air matanya dan membaca kalimat terakhir.

"Aku tersenyum hei Kai, lihat kau membuatku tersenyum meski faktanya kau sudah tiada" Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget. Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap kedua teman baiknya, ia mengangkat kelingkingnya, "Lihat kami sudah berjanji."

Dan langit pun menggelap.

* * *

Author's bull : 0_0

Hell-o.

Apa kabar readers? Pada udah ngambil rapor? Gimana nilainya? Pada baguslah ya~~~

Saya sih belom, tapi saya siap dengan apa yang akan menanti saya *angin berhembus*

OK. Ini adalah Kaisoo ff yang nasipnya apes, karena ada di recycle bin. Saya gak tau kapan ngapusnya... :s

Tapi!Karena ini cerita lama ya.. jadinya... galau gitu.

Dan!Semoga readers tidak membunuh saya karena author's note yang sangat krik krik ini. Saya juga bingung kenapa saya jadi ketagihan nulis author's note wkwkwkwkw.

Anyway, Review is highly appreciated! ^^

Typo(s) is all accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that.

:2era:


End file.
